Ceegi Ai
, is an artificial Stand user created by DIO in the event he was blown up by a bi-racial Japanese teenager. Appearance Ceegi is a tall muscular man with spiky purple hair (sometimes it’s other colors depending on which media, it’s rarely consistent) with a large fish like face that looks like Will Smith. Being a clone of DIO, Ceegi’s physical stature is near identical to DIO’s when he was in position of Jonathan Joestar’s body. Personality Ceegi is an emotionally unstable party animal. Being half immortal, Ceegi does all kinds of drugs to the point that he becomes a drug vampire discarding the desire of human blood, instead favoring to drop acid to become more bizarre as he is technically a JoJo and it’s his adventure. Ceegi being four years old makes him very childish and stubborn to the point he will piss himself in battle and refuses to use the bathroom. Despite his faults, he is very loyal to DIO as he see’s him as his father figure and seeks revenge on Jotaro Kujo after the untimely death of DIO and DIO did nothing wrong and all of his misdeeds were faked and there was no evidence to prove DIO was wrong #IStandWithDIO Plot Ceegi was created shortly after DIO gained his Stand, The World. DIO used The World to go back in time and create a clone of himself and manipulated the body with deceased stand users to create the ultimate stand user who would obey DIO’s every whim as he was DIO’s own blood. DIO wanted a son that would admire his greatness and prove what a real father could be to his long deceased father. Ceegi was everything DIO envisioned him to be and in order to protect his prodigy, he sent Ceegi to live with Enrico Pucci a few months before the Stardust Crusaders arrived in Egypt. DIO did this so that Ceegi could master his Stand, Gettin Jiggy and return to DIO after he defeated the Joestars. Unfortunately, Ceegi and Pucci get the horrific news that DIO’s elite Stand users were defeated and DIO was killed by Jotaro. Both men vowed to get revenge on Jotaro but couldn’t agree on a plan. Ceegi found Pucci’s plan overly complicated and Ceegi in a drunken rage curb-stomped Pucci, vomited on him and then left to seek his own vengeance against Jotaro. Ceegi makes his way back towards Egypt (after a short side trip to Monte Carlo which he loses all of his money from the casino and a stripper named Sinahbunn who he married and got divorced from two weeks later) and meets fellow Stand user Pierre Ringo. Pierre tells him he’s part of a group of Stand users who seek revenge called the Revengers. Pierre is planning a coup to remove the current leader of the Revengers, Baishunfu Mira, from power because the group isn’t doing enough “revenging.” Pierre believes Ceegi has the potential and kindly asks that he steps on his face and fight to become the leader of the Revengers. Ceegi accepts the offer and Pierre uses his Stand, Weezer to cause the overweight valet to lose his breath and they steal a Mercedes Benz with a license plate with “Wryyy” written on it. Pierre takes Ceegi to meet the other members of the Revengers who have decided to betray Baishunfu (it’s everybody). Ari Shichirin, a misunderstood weaboo who intersperses random Japanese words into her speech despite them making no sense, gets all flustered by Ceegi’s “hotness” and being an anime girl with pink hair, acts like a total Tsundere. Stand Gettin Jiggy ゲッティンジギー Quotes Trivia Wait, you read this whole thing!?!